A Day in the Life of Chaos
by Aykia Kizitsu
Summary: A mysterious force needs two innocent souls to free himself, and one of them is Yugi! The mysterious man threatens to destroy the world if he is freed. Can Yugi, Yami, and Bakura stop him before he destorys two innocent souls? Please RR!
1. Prologue

Hi all! I'm Crystal Hikari and this is my first FanFic! I've read them for a while and now I'm going to try my hand at writing my own. I hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
***Prologue***  
  
A group of mortals walk below me. I see their happy, shining faces. One makes a joke and the others laugh. Around me, the shadows shift and pulse with an eerie glow. That's what the only "light" is here, in the deepest part of the Shadow Realm. It's all I see.  
  
I look back to the view which I have created of the real world. The sunshine, the beauty, the joy . . . it makes me sick. Why? Maybe I have dwelt in the shadows for too long and I yearn for a way into the light. Maybe I am just to far gone to see the truth behind their happiness. Maybe . . . no. I have waited for too long to let this moment pass.  
  
The boundary that separates these two realms is getting weaker. I will be able to reach through soon. For I need something from that world, two things to be precise. If I have them I will be able to recover what is mine from the shadows that imprisons me.  
  
I think of the crime I will have to commit. To take the freedom of others so that I can become free. Oh well. Why should I care? It's not like they did when they sentenced me here in the first place. They have no idea what it's like, when I first came to this tortured place. The shifting fog, the dark, tortuous memories of happier days, and who could forget the nightmares that had a nasty habit of coming true? Welcome to the shadow realm boys and girls, enjoy your stay.  
  
I am so alone . . . but soon, I won't be alone. No. Soon, two will join me, and when I am free, so will the rest of the world. If I can not have light, no one will.  
  
But I must not be hasty, I must take this one step at a time. One miscalculation and my whole world will fall to dust, not that it can get any worse. Oh well on with step one. . .  
  
***********************  
  
My first goal, two innocents. I must find them first, get them together, and when the time is right and the barrier is thin I will steal them away. With their light protecting me, willingly or not, I will be able to take back my item.  
  
Now, who to chose .Ah! That one will do nicely!  
  
My little window into the world shows to me a boy in high school. He has many friends surrounding and supporting him. I look at him closely. He is short for his age and his hair is strangely styled . weird mortals. I sense a spirit guardian keeping watch over his soul. Nothing I can't handle. His purple eyes show innocence and his heart is pure. What a wimp. He will do nicely.  
  
Next, hmmm, lets see now. . .  
  
Oh perfect! My window settles on a different scene. A young girl sits in class, dutifully copying her note off the board. Her blonde hair streams neatly down her back. Her blue eyes positively shine with the purity that I need. She will be the second.  
  
I smile. So far so good! Now all I have to do is wait until the barrier grows thin. In the meantime, I must get these two into the same spot, so I can take them when the time is right.  
  
I sigh, looking over my drab surroundings once more. The purple and black fog shifts and shadows pace unceasingly. For now, this is all I have, but soon. . . I will have so much more, and the rest of the world will have so much less!  
  
*****************************  
  
So. . . What do you think? Please review and tell me if you liked it and if it is worth continuing. I will have Yugi in the next chapter, I promise. Thank-you everyone! 


	2. The Private Invitation

Hello! I'm back with my first actual chapter. I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh.  
  
***Chapter 1:  
The Private Invitation***  
  
In his room upstairs in the Turtle Game shop, Yugi Motou was rudely awakened by the most dreaded sound a teenager could be awakened by. The beep of an alarm clock. He groggily slammed the button on it down to end the annoying sound. He slid out of bed, half awake, and automatically slipped the heavy chain of his Millenium Puzzle. The familiar presence of Yami, the spirit of the golden puzzle, helped kick his mind into gear.  
  
15 minutes later, a much more awake Yugi plopped into his seat at the kitchen table with his breakfast of cereal. Solomon Motou, coffee in hand, walked by his grandson.  
  
"Going to open the shop," He said tiredly, not being a morning person.  
  
"'Kay" replied Yugi, munching quietly.  
  
A couple minutes later, "Yugi! There's mail for you." Said the elder Motou handing Yugi said mail.  
  
His grandpa returned to his work, Yugi opened the envelope. Yami took interest as Yugi read the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Yugi Motou,  
  
You have been chosen to attend a private duel monster's tournament. It will be held at 2:30 p.m., Tuesday, June 17th, 2003 at 567 Luna Drive. Please inform no one about this tournament. It is an exclusive event for master duelists only. The prizes will be worth your while. Please come on time.  
  
Thank You  
  
'Hmmm,' thought Yugi. 'could be interesting.'  
  
//Or dangerous.// Yami said through his mental link with his light.  
  
/Oh lighten up Yami!/ thought Yugi good naturedly, /It sounds like fun! And besides, it's not like you've had anything better to do since Battle City. They said that there's good prizes too!/  
  
//I don't know hikari . something's just not right// Yami's mental voice sounded worried.  
  
/Please Yami?/ Whined Yugi, turning up the cute level. It was often the only way to convince his overprotective Yami to let him do what he wanted.  
  
/Oh alright . but I've got a bad feeling about this ./  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa's voice interrupted the partners' mental conversation, "Isn't it time for you to get to school?"  
  
"Ahh!" yelped Yugi, "I'm going to be later than Joey!" he grabbed his backpack and ran through the shop past his Grandpa, "See ya Gramps!" he called.  
  
"Geez muttered Solomon, "kids these days, always in a hurry." He turned back to his counter, arranging the latest shipment of Duel Monsters cards on the shelf.  
  
***********************  
  
Kaya Weyward walked to school with a lazy gait. In no particular hurry she looked up at the cloudy sky above. 'It's going to rain today,' she thought grimly.  
  
She looked down at the letter that she had received in the mail this morning. An invitation to an exclusive Duel Monsters tournament. She wasn't that great. Kaya owned a few half-decent cards but she had never won a duel. Why she was asked to a private tournament was beyond her. Oh well, she had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
'I wish I had some friends,' she sighed. 'My family is always moving so I never stay in one place long enough to make any.'  
  
The sky above seemed to clear a little and the sun shone through the clouds. Kaya smiled a little. 'I guess I'll go then. Never know, it might be fun!'  
  
As she approached school, she was, for once, happy. A little bit of optimism was always good. Now if only her exams weren't so hard .  
  
*********************************  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I'll get into the plot a bit more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Into the Shadows

I'm back! Isn't everyone so happy. Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***Chapter 2  
The Shadow Portal***  
  
On Wednesday June the 17th, at 567 Luna Drive, stood Yugi Motou.  
  
/Funny,/ he thought to Yami,/ I was expecting the tournament to be at some big, fancy mansion or something, not this dump./  
  
That was indeed a fair description of their surroundings. An old, dilapidated warehouse accompanied a wonderful stench of decaying garbage sat before them.  
  
//I guess we should go inside than,// thought Yami uncertainly, //but if this turns out to have anything to do with our Puzzle, my past, or the God Cards, we are out of here. I don't want you getting mixed up in those things again, understand?//  
  
/Yes Yami./  
  
Yugi approached the stinking structure with apprehension. What if this was just some trap to get his Puzzle? Maybe his overprotective Yami was just being his usual, paranoid self. Well, there's only one way to find out!  
  
The rusty metal door gave a resounding screech as Yugi struggled to shove it open. The inside of the warehouse was black and hollow.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" called Yugi, his small voice swallowed by the heavy air.  
  
Another screech, followed by a loud bang of a closing door came from the other side of the room. Someone else seemed to have entered. "Is this where the tournament is?" came a female voice.  
  
"I think so." replied Yugi. "But no one else is here. I'm Yugi Motou"  
  
"I'm Kaya Weyward, I guess we must both be in the wrong spot then."  
  
"No, you're both definitely in the right spot, at the right time."  
  
A third voice filled the dark atmosphere. It was powerful and resonating. Yami immediately assumed control of Yugi.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami's deep voice echoed throughout the room. "Show yourself."  
  
"I think you know Pharaoh."  
  
That statement threw him, "I have no idea what you are talking about".  
  
"You will soon, I never expected you to be that spirit I saw. It makes this much more interesting, now prepare to lose your hikari!"  
  
A void of silence seemed to follow that pronouncement. The warehouse seemed to grow dimmer. Reality seemed to dissipate.  
  
"What's happening?" Kaya's voice was small and scared, swallowed by the shadows creeping up on her.  
  
"I don't -" Yami's sentence was cut short as he felt a tug at his soul.  
  
Like someone was trying to take his puzzle, no, Yugi!  
  
"Hikari!" Yami cried feeling his light being ripped from him.  
  
"Yami!" screamed Yugi. His soul was being taken from his body! Frantically, he reached for the spirit. "Help me!"  
  
Familiar shadows of purple and black creeped up on them as they were pulled away from the world of light, but not all the way. Yami kept a hold on his hakari as they were pulled into the Shadow Realm.  
  
*************************  
  
Kaya struggled to free herself as the darkness threatened to steal her away. A sharp pain in her heart. 'I can't feel my body!' She frantically thought, struggling to keep her weak grip on reality.  
  
Near her, the boy, Yugi, was in a similar situation, but there were . two of them? The new one seemed to be helping the younger. 'No one helped me. I feel alone.'  
  
The pain subsided as she drifted into blissful unconsciousness. 'Oh well.I don't have any friends.' was her last conceivable thought as the shadows consumed her soul.  
  
****************************  
  
A voice pierced the fog in Yugi's mind, "Yugi, are you okay?". He wandered into consciousness, guided by his guardian's voice, accompanied by a dull headache.  
  
"Oh Yami, where are we?" Yugi asked, gazing at his hazy surroundings. He wondered if he wasn't still unconscious.  
  
Yami replied grimly, "We seem to be in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Oh great", Yugi rolled his eyes. "I was starting to miss this place."  
  
Yami smiled at his hikari's sarcasm. "Someone pulled us here, or rather wanted to pull you here. I managed to hold you back from going completely to where they were trying to take you, and it seems that we are separate for the time being."  
  
For the first time, Yugi noticed Yami standing a few feet away. "But wait," Yugi said suddenly. "Where did that other girl, Kaya, go?"  
  
Yami turned to his hikari, "I really don't know. She must be in the hands of whoever pulled us here."  
  
"Oh." said his light sadly.  
  
Yami was about to speak when two forms suddenly burst from the shadows, an elven warrior clad in armour, struggling against a rotting purple dragon.  
  
"The.the.Celtic guardian." Stammered Yugi, staring at the fighting monsters in awe.  
  
Yami slowly added, "and the Dragon Zombie."  
  
With a clash the warriors sword cleaved the dragon's head. The dragon gave an ear-splitting screech as he dissipated into the shadows. The two boys watched, speechless, as the warrior returned his sword to it's sheath. He turned to face them. A surprised look passed through his elven features.  
  
"What are you doing here, Master Yugi?"  
  
*********************************  
  
That chapter was a "bit" longer. I hope I'm building the plot well. If you have any comments or suggestions please review and let me know! Thank- you! 


	4. The Shadows Thicken

Chapter 3 time! Guess what? I got my first reviews! Thank you Breya and Zatken! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***Chapter 3  
The Shadows Thicken***  
  
Yugi was confused. Everything had happened quickly since they met with the Celtic Guardian. He was currently leading them towards a "safer place." Neither Yugi nor Yami knew what passed for a "safe place" in the shadow realm, but, since they had no idea where they were, they followed him.  
  
Silence filled the endless expanse of shadows that surrounded them. In an attempt to break it, Yugi spoke up.  
  
"So . where are we going?"  
  
"A safer place than this."  
  
The warrior seemed to stick to short, to the point sentences, but Yugi would not be content.  
  
"Can you PLEASE tell us ABOUT where we're going?"  
  
He replied with an edge of annoyance, "This is not a tale for me to tell. You will see soon enough Master Yugi."  
  
Silence once again surrounded the three. The Celtic Guardian lead the two with a relentless, steady pace. Yami followed, head bowed in thought, for the most part, ignoring his Hikari. Yugi shuffled impatiently, bringing up the rear.  
  
'This is so boring . When are we going? When are we going to get there? Why are we here in the first place?' Yugi mused impatiently as the group trudged into the mist.  
  
****************************  
  
***1st Person POV, Kaya***  
  
I swam, desperate, in a sea of dark clouds. There was no air to breathe or light to guide my path. Where was this place? Where am I?  
  
A dull ache passed through my mind. I was coming back to consciousness.  
  
"What happened? Oh, there were shadows, and that boy and."  
  
"And me." Snapped a voice.  
  
I whipped around, instantly regretting the action for the pain in my head.  
  
I could vaguely see the person that accompanied me. He appeared to be only a little older than me. His grayish hair was short, with lighter bangs, and his eyes shone a poisonous green. Long, dark robes hung off his shoulders. A sneer graced his features.  
  
"So you're finally awake my dear," his emerald eyes bored into me, "about damn time."  
  
"Who are you?" I tried to sound courageous but my voice wavered.  
  
He eyed her thoughtfully for a second, ". You can call me Mhyrz."  
  
So he would at least answer my questions, that's a start. "Did you bring me here?" At his curt nod, I continued, "Why?"  
  
"It's a long story but I'll tell you a bit." He paused, eyeing her once more. He moved closer and sat down before continuing. "I have been stuck in this blasted realm for longer than I can remember."  
  
"Why are you .. here.?" I asked but stopped short when he uttered a low growl.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?" he snarled.  
  
"Sorry." I replied meekly.  
  
"Thank-you. How I got here is of no concern. You are here to help me get what I want." He paused and a brief look of annoyance flashed by. "I wanted both of you, but that damn Pharaoh had to get in my way again. I needed two innocent and pure souls to get out of this place. You are one of them."  
  
I blushed. Me? Innocent and pure?  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself. I needed two, but Yugi was protected. Stupid Pharaoh." He stopped and growled again. Geez, whoever this Pharaoh guy is, he must really get on Mhyrz's nerves. "Anyway," he continued, "now that I see you, I might not need Yugi to accomplish my task."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"My task? Ha! All you need to know about that is that a) It will free me, b) it will imprison the other world, and c) at the end of this ordeal, you will be dead."  
  
Oh no. The colour drained from my face. I'm going to die? I know it's horrible cliché, but . I'm to young to die!!  
  
"Hahaha!" Mhryz laughed at my desperate look. "don't worry, you'll live for a while yet . but when your time comes. I will have no remorse in getting rid of you . to free my soul."  
  
He laughed once again and turned to leave without another word. I was alone. again. and I was going to die so some madman could rule the world or something. This was SO not my day.  
  
*****************************  
  
So, how was it? Please let me know! Oh, and by the way, the bad guy's name is pronounced Meers. I like him! More on Yugi and Yami next chappie. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The World of Duel Monsters

Yeah! I'm on a roll, chapter 4! I'm trying to update quickly to keep away a writers block. _ Anyway, I hope this chapter is good!  
  
***Chapter 4  
***The World of Duel Monsters***  
  
The odd group still walked towards their unknown destination. Yugi, being the smallest and least experienced of the trio, was starting to feel the strain of the Shadow Realm. Sweat lined his brow and his breathing was labored. His life was being drained.  
  
After walking like this for a while, Yami noticed the cease in Yugi's constant queries. "Aibou, what's .wrong . Yugi!"  
  
His Hikari was getting weaker by the second. "Yugi are you okay?"  
  
"I feel . tired ." was all Yugi managed to get out before collapsing to the ground.  
  
***Yami's POV***  
  
What was wrong with him?! I could hardly feel his young mind through our connection. This was almost like . like when we had faced Pegasus! The Shadow Realm was affecting his mind, draining it.  
  
I whirled around to face the duel monster. "Will he be okay?" Panic edged my voice, if anything happened to my Hikari .  
  
"He should be fine once we get to our destination. It's not far. Come."  
  
He continued to walk.  
  
I picked up my Hikari gently, and followed. I did not miss the way his hair drooped, or how much lighter he seemed. He better be okay, or I'm going to . Ha! I don't even have anyone to threaten, but I will get back at the one who pulled us here.  
  
********************************  
  
***Dark Magicians POV***  
  
I scratched my quill onto the parchment, only to find it was dry. I dipped it into the ink pot to start my next line. I was trying to write a reply to a friend who had delivered some disturbing news. Two humans had been pulled into the Shadow Realm by someone, no good could come of that.  
  
I sighed and pushed me green bands from my eyes, it had been a long day. First the Celtic Guardian had chased off hat Dragon Zombie from attacking the Mystical Elf, and then the Summoned Skull terrorizing those Petite Dragons . All this was leading up to one whopper of a headache .  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
Arggh, someone was disturbing the peace of my library. "This better be good." I growled.  
  
I strode to the heavy oak door and sighed as I pushed it open. "What, could POSSIBLY be important enough . to ."  
  
The sight that met my eyes stopped me in mid-sentence. A harassed looking Celtic Guardian stood beside two tired, spiky haired boys. Human boys. The taller one was supporting the other, who seemed to have passed out. "We need . help." I recognized that voice! It was Master Yami! The other must be Master Yugi! But what are they doing in the world of Duel Monsters?  
  
"Celtic Guardian? What happened?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
***3rd Person POV***  
  
The Dark Magician quickly got the weary travelers a place to rest. Currently, Yugi was resting, still unconscious, on a couch while Yami, also tired from carrying him, still vigilantly kept watch on his hikari. The Celtic Guardian settled down to tell the confused magician his tale.  
  
"Alright, what in the Shadow Realm is going on here!" the Dark Magician asked, or rather commanded the elf.  
  
"As you know," started the Guardian, "I was taking care of that dragon. I chased him into the Shadow region, where I finished him off. That's where I found-"  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
"Not AGAIN!" The Dark Magician, touchy about his privacy, stormed to the door and swung it open, revealing the Mystical Elf.  
  
"I came here to see to Master Yugi." the elf said quietly. She inclined her graceful head toward the unconscious teen.  
  
"I see. Come in."  
  
"AS I was saying," the Celtic Guardian said after the Magician told him to continue, " That's when I found our young Masters here. I was leading them back here when Master Yugi fell to the influence of the shadows."  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked a worried Yami.  
  
The Mystical Elf nodded, "Yes, he will be fine. If he had stayed in there too much longer, there might have been some more permanent damage, but he'll be fine, besides a headache."  
  
"You're telling me! Ouch!"  
  
"Yugi!" He was awake!  
  
"Man, what happened Yami . Whoa!"  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
"Why are there Dual Monsters everywhere?"  
  
*****************************  
  
I know it's not that long but I have to leave to go somewhere now! Please review with any ideas or suggestions! Thanx!  
  
(By the way I started a new story if you're interested. It's about the Ishtar's past. Hope you like it!) 


	6. The Two Shadow Realms and a Plan

HA! Another chapter up this fast! I'm proud of myself ^_^ Thanks SOOOO much to Towairaito Zoon and treekicker for your reviews! I LOVE reading them!!!  
  
Grrr, I just realized that the computer won't let me do the little three dot things, so if you se a lot of (.) it's supposed to be (. . .) Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! Please note that this disclaimer is for ALL chapters so I don't have to type this every chapter.  
  
With that, onward!  
  
***Chapter 5  
The Two Shadow Realms and a Plan***  
  
"Where are we? Where's the freaky shadows and stuff? And what's with, hey! The Dark Magician! Now I know I'm going nuts . . ." Yugi's confused voice died off as he saw the monsters surrounding him. "Please . . .what's going on?"  
  
Yami answered, "It's a long story, but I am sure that we are in safe hands."  
  
The monsters nodded, showing that they were there to help.  
  
"Now, can you two tell me how you two got into this realm? Was it the Millenium items?" The Dark Magician took charge.  
  
"No," answered Yami, "it was something, or someone else. This . . . entity was trying to pull Yugi, and another girl to a place deep in the Shadow Realm. For what purpose, I have no idea, but he seemed to know that I was once Pharaoh."  
  
"Are you sure he was after Yugi?" asked the magician.  
  
"Yes, for sure. I felt him being pulled away from me . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to relive painful memories.  
  
"And another girl?"  
  
"Yes, Kaya Weyward." Yugi piped up, finding his voice.  
  
"I see," said the magician thoughtfully. "I heard from the Lord of Dragons that two humans were recently taken from the world of light, it must be Yugi and Kaya."  
  
"But why? " asked the Celtic Guardian. "what use would someone have for them, to the point that they would actually reach into the other world to get them?"  
  
"I don't know, but it might have something to do with the Orb of Shadows." The spellcaster said. Seeing questioning looks from everyone, he explained. "It's a powerful magical object that resides in the very centre of the Shadow Realm. No person without a pure heart could break the spell protecting the Orb."  
  
"So someone needs Master Yugi and the girl to break the spell!" said the Mystical Elf, helping Yugi sit up.  
  
"Okay, I understand that," said Yugi slowly, "but what I don't get is the fact that before, we were in the Shadow Realm with all the dark fog and stuff, but now we're in a nice house? Are we still in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
The magician answered, "Yes, we are, but this realm is divided into two parts. One is the desolate land of torture in the shadows, where tormented souls dwell in solitude. The other is the land in which the Duel Monsters live, namely, here."  
  
"I see . . ." mused Yami lightly. "but what I'm most concerned about is how we are going to get out of this realm."  
  
"Does your Puzzle not transport you out?" The Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
"No, for some strange reason its powers are being stopped."  
  
"I know who can help!" a new voice piped up.  
  
Trough the window flew a small, orange dragon, supported by two flapping wings.  
  
"The Baby Dragon!" realized Yugi.  
  
"Sorry, but I just HAPPENED to overhear your conversation and thought I could help!" the young dragon spoke in a quick, high pitched voice, in the manner that implied that he was not sorry at all. The Dark Magician winced at the sound.  
  
"Alright what have you got." muttered the magician.  
  
"I heard from the Lesser Dragon, that he was told by the Winged Dragon, that his friend, the Curse of Dragon, met the Kumori Dragon who's cousin, the Dark Fire Dragon knows the Dark Sage!" The hyper little dragon said all this very quickly, very proud that his advice had been asked for by a powerful monster.  
  
"And . . ." prompted the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"He's soooooo wise, and soooooo old, and soooooo powerful that he can summon things from the Realm of Light . . .or so I've heard from the Lesser Dragon who heard it from the Winged Dragon that-"  
  
"ENOUGH!! I THINK we get the POINT. Thank-you." the Dark Magician interrupted exasperatedly.  
  
"Why, your most welcome!" said the dragon proudly.  
  
"Maybe he can help us get back . . . but what about Kaya and the bad guy trying to get the Orb?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know aibou." Said Yami. He was worried about that too, but he didn't want to get in to anything that would endanger his hikari. Turning to the monsters, he asked, "what can this Orb do?"  
  
The magician replied, "In the wrong hands, it could plunge the world of Light, and our part of this realm, into shadows."  
  
"Oh, great." Yugi muttered. "So what do we do?"  
  
"I know! I know! I know! I-"  
  
"What!" said the Celtic Guardian, trying not to pull his sword.  
  
The dragon outlined his . . . idea. "They can travel through the shadowed area, I know a short-cut that my third cousin twice removed, the Dragon Dwelling in a Cave told me about on his twenty-fifth anniversary, that leads to the Lord of Dragons' Castle, where three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons live, did I tell you about the time I rescued the from that tidal wave? No? Oh well, I'll tell you later. Anyway, they can tell you where the Orb is, and maybe take you there, but I don't know. The last time my friend, The Witty Phantom, tried to ride them . . . man! He couldn't crap right for a week! Anyway, so once you get there you can try and stop that bad guy, he couldn't be much worse than that Summoned Skull can he? Man that guy should watch his blood pressure, what a temper! Anyway stop him, then go to the Dark Sage and ask him to send you all back!!"  
  
The collective beings in the room eyed the hyper little dragon for a moment in silence.  
  
"O. Kay." Said Yugi, the first to speak, "sounds like a plan!"  
  
"Sure hikari." Said Yami slowly, "We'll leave tomorrow, I guess."  
  
"Cool!" the dragon launched off again, "And I even get to come with you to show you the way to the castle! Man this is going to be fun! We can eat lots of food on the way and sing camp songs, and-"  
  
"Alright than it's settled! You'll leave tomorrow with the Baby Dragon!" The Dark Magician interrupted once more to shut the dragon up.  
  
"What!!! I have to trek half way through the Shadow Realm with a sugar-high pipsqueak dragon! Oh Ra, why me?" Yami whined.  
  
"Aw, common Yami! It might be fun! Please can we go??" said Yugi cutely.  
  
'No not the chibi eyes!!' thought the spirit. "Alright I guess . . ." 'I know I am SO going to regret this!'  
  
"YES! We get to save the world again!"  
  
****************************************  
  
What do you think?! I had a lot of fun writing the Baby Dragon, can you tell? Anyway, got to go now! Please R+R! 


	7. The Dark Tower

Hello All! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ I haven't updated in a while because I've been playing Golden Sun 2, reading the fifth Harry Potter book, and on top of that, I've had a SERIOUS lack of inspiration. Here I go.  
  
***Chapter 6  
The Dark Tower***  
  
***Yugi's POV***  
  
A dark tower, in it, a dark hall. I see the end of the hall, at the top of the tower, a force of darkness . . .  
  
Now, in the tower, there is no light, in it or outside of it. It is so lonely.  
  
Wind whistles around it, it is even colder now, how could this get worse . . . no! I'm entering the tower, my legs seem to have a mind of their own. Up towards it. High gates of black iron swing open to let me pass. They swing shut after I am admitted in.  
  
Still onwards, towards the one place I don't want to go. The doors of the tower are huge. They are as black as the rest of this place, as if it was cursed to never feel the thrill of light upon it's high spires and broken windows. It's hard to feel as if I'll ever be happy again . . .  
  
The heavy doors are opening, wait! No please! I don't want to go in there! Help, Yami!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" Yami lightly shook his hikari, willing him to get up. He was yelling for Yami in his sleep, and thrashing wildly.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi woke suddenly to see his guardians face looking worried. He had had a dream about a dark tower or something . . . he couldn't really remember.  
  
"Are you okay aibou?" asked the spirit anxiously. "You must have had a bad dream . . ."  
  
Yugi nodded, "yeah, I did."  
  
"What was it about? Dreams can bring important clues of our fate, and warnings."  
  
"It was nothing Yami, don't worry." Yugi was thankful of his guardians protection, but he didn't really believe that his dream was anything important.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure hikari. . ." Yami sighed and returned to bed.  
  
Yugi wondered if he was right in not telling Yami about his dream, but he would deal with that later. Now, back to sleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
***Mhyrz's POV***  
  
The Dark Tower, it sits at the very epicenter of the Shadow Realm. It is a place of solitude and evil. I MUST get there.  
  
There, sits the Orb of Shadows. It used to, and should be mine. I MUST have it once again.  
  
I am still trapped in my prison. I can't get out! Even with the girl, I can not get out. I need the power of purity and light to free myself, I need Yugi! But, I find I can't summon him to me, so I'll just take another from the World of Light! That, is the only way.  
  
I strode over to the small pool of murky water in the middle of my cell, my home. It is my only view into the other world. I gaze into its depths. "Show me another of innocence for my task."  
  
The murky water instantly sprang to life. A myriad of colours swirled below its surface. It was following my order, finding another like Yugi and Kaya.  
  
The colours slowed, showing me the picture of my next victim. A boy, the same age as the others. He, too, had a guardian spirit, but from what I saw, it was not doing its job very well. The boy was sad and alone, with only his darker half for company, but there was innocence within him.  
  
"very well, Ryou Bakura," I said, my voice echoing through the chamber. "You shall join me next."  
  
**************************************************  
  
***Kaya's POV***  
  
I heard him, my captor, laugh. I think . . . I think he was going to bring someone else here, to this "Shadow Realm." I hope the new person is able to escape him, like Yugi . . .  
  
I'll never be able to get out of here . . . I looked around my prison with tired eyes. It was small, and dark. I hadn't seen anything light since I got here. I miss my home, even if I didn't have any friends, at least it was light.  
  
Oh well. I sighed. There was nothing else I could do. I could only wait here until that psycho, Mhyrs, decided it was time to, implement his plan. Whatever that was. I just hope I'm the only one who he hurts.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh dear Ra. That sucked. Please excuse the crappyness, and the lateness of this horrible, horrible chapter. Sorry . . . hopefully next time I write I will have at least a little bit of inspiration. Sorry again! Now, back to chipping away at that writers block . . . 


	8. Journey’s Start

FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, I CAN POST IT NOW!!!!! WOHOO!!!! (everyone looks at me strangely and starts to slowly back away) YES!!! Big thanks to Rea A and Erckie for reviewing! I'm gonna try another chapter. GO AWAY WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Chapter 7  
Journey's Start***  
  
As the weak sun shed a little light over the study of the Dark Magician, the residents of the house were being pulled away from the warm embrace of sleep by a most obnoxious sound.  
  
"Hey everyone! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! We gotta go! We're gonna save the world! Don't you 'member! Aw, common, WAKE UP!  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" yelled a very grumpy Dark Magician. He was already up, looking through his numerous scrolls, trying to find anything to extend his rather limited knowledge on the Orb of Shadows, and who might want it. So far, he had come up with dead ends. Now, he was getting angry with a certain tiny dragon, screaming through his house.  
  
'I can not WAIT until he is out of here.' thought the annoyed magician.  
  
Yugi and the spirit of the millenium puzzle were already up. Yugi, who had not have the best night of sleep, was thinking over last night's dream, that strange dark tower. . . Yami was contemplating the road ahead. They were going to be traveling through the shadow realm. That alone guaranteed that the trip was not going to be without threats and dangers. . . not to mention that shrimp dragon who's yells were still echoing through the walls. 'We must be prepared for the worst.' thought Yami.  
  
"Are you two up yet?" Magician poked his head through the door.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute," mumbled Yugi. He was reluctant to rise.  
  
"Hey Hikari . . ." Yami said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
Yami sighed. "I don't want to sound too pessimistic or anything but, we must be prepared for the worst."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
Then Yami smiled, "but, if we stick together, we can get through this!"  
  
"Alright!" said Yugi, brightening up. "now lets get going!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Outside the Dark Magician's house/study, the gang assembled, ready to get underway with their journey. Yugi was excited to be heading out on an adventure, Yami was solemn, and the Baby Dragon, their Duel Monster guide, was hovering around their heads, yapping incoherently about Ra knows what. The Dark Magician approached them and handed a small stone to Yugi.  
  
"Here Yugi. This stone will help protect you from the effects of the Shadow Realm. Do NOT lose it."  
  
"Thank you" Yugi pocketed the pale stone. "I'll keep a close eye on it, that's for sure."  
  
"Now dragon . . ." The magician turned to the orange creature perched on an annoyed Yami's shoulder. "You had better not get these two lost or I'll . . ."  
  
"No sweat dude!" The dragon interrupted. "They're safe and sound with me!"  
  
"I'm sure . . ." muttered the magician. Addressing the whole trio, he said, "now, I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I hope you will accomplish your goal, and save the Shadow Realm."  
  
"We will try our best." Yami said.  
  
"With that, fairwell, Master Yami and Yugi. May the shadows part for you on your path."  
  
They nodded, and walked away. Away from the light of he duel monster's part of the shadow realm, to the swirling shadows that haunted the horizon. The journey had begun.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Moonlight filtered in through the only window of a small room. It was tidy, and clean. All the shelves of the dresser were shut, and the small bed was made neatly. Its only occupant sat at a wooden desk, a lamp giving light to his math homework. He sighed and ran a hand through his untidy white hair. 'Honestly, you'd think I committed a crime to get all this homework,' thought Ryou Bakura, his eyes blurring as he stared at the page of meaningless figures and diagrams, 'my math teacher must hate me. . .'  
  
//Would you like me to send her to the Shadow Realm then?// A menacing voice said in Ryou's mind. The ring around his neck glowed with a pale golden light for an instant, then returned to its previous state.  
  
Ryou yelped in surprise. "No, that's quite alright thanks." He stammered and turned around to see the form of his Yami, sitting nonchalantly on his bed. His transparent figure seemed to blend into the moonlight.  
  
"It might save you some trouble ya know." Yami Bakura said, grinning devilishly. "Save you some homework. I think . . . well, I just figured that if I got the urge to send someone to the Shadow Realm, it might be someone who you want out of the way." His grin got wider.  
  
"Um . . . I appreciate you uh . . . looking out for me and all . . . but . . . no thanks! I think I can get through my homework.  
  
"Okay then, suit yourself." Bakura rose from his position. "I'm going out to look around if you don't mind. You can do your stupid homework later. I've got some mortals to torture."  
  
"No, not-" Ryou's protest was cut short as he felt the familiar and dreaded feeling of being forced from his body by another. In a second of time, the Millenium Ring glowed and Yami Bakura's form disappeared. Bakura, now quite solid, stood in Ryou's place.  
  
"Time to go . . ." Yami Bakura's voice echoed through the tidy room as he left it.  
  
On the desk, the lamp's bulb flickered, and went out. Now, only moonlight shone onto the desk, and the unfinished math homework laying upon it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Well, how was that? I hate the beginning, Yami and Yugi's part is getting harder and harder for me to write. I like the Ryou and Bakura part though! I'm trying to keep everyone in character . . . I really am! Constructive criticism is welcomed, note the CONSTRUCTIVE part! Please no flames! If you don't like it, don't read it. Duh! So far though, every review I've had has been positive, and I'm VERY grateful to each and every one of you who took the time to do so. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!  
  
Next chappie, probably some more Bakura parts. Probably.  
  
Incase you haven't noticed, I have only a very vague clue of where this story is going. I hope it goes somewhere good!  
  
Thanks VERY much for reading! (and putting up with me yapping on . . .) Until next time!  
  
=^-^= 


	9. Night of Impending Shadows

Oh. My. Ra. The clouds have parted and through them, a small, but brilliant, ray of light has come down from the heavens to strike me!!! This little ray of light is . . . (Dun Dun Dun . . .) INSPARATION!!! YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Chapter 8  
Night of Impending Shadows***  
  
A lone figure walked down the empty, dark streets of Domino. His long strides were confident and gave him a fast pace. The light of the moon reflected in his wild white hair. If Yami Bakura was to be compared with anything, it might have been a large feline on the hunt. Out for blood.  
  
But, though the hunter surveyed his surroundings thoroughly, his search was for naught, for no prey was in sight. The night was empty.  
  
Bakura growled in impatience. His purposeful strides slowed. How was he to spill blood if none could be found? Not a single mortal soul roamed the silent streets. Where was the night life? His victims were not present.  
  
Thoroughly disappointed, Bakura returned, with a flash, to sulk in his soul room.  
  
Left, on the empty street on which he found himself, Ryou blinked.  
  
Suddenly, darkness reigned as the light of the moon and stars winked out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
***Yami's POV***  
  
I wasn't pleased.  
  
We were walking. We had been walking for at least a couple hours. Who could tell here? Time seemed to show no sign of passing in the Shadow Realm.  
  
All around us the maddening shadows swirled. Shifting, changing . . . but always the same . . . Gah! These shadows are starting to get to my head . . .  
  
Ah, how I miss the light of the sun . . . I can tell my Hikari does to. How could he not? I miss it, and I spend much of my time in my dark soul room. He, who lives in the light all hours of his living . . . yes, he must miss it very much.  
  
As if the shadows, the silence, and the lack of light weren't enough . . . That . . . that dragon was talking non stop! The stupid thing's yapping made any sane thought impossible. It was mind boggling that he could even have time to breathe he was talking so fast. He. Would. Not. Shut. Up.  
  
We had managed to drown most of his ramblings out. At first Yugi had actually engaged in the conversation and Yami had listened. Now, all Yugi could manage was a "Yep" or an "Un-hun" every once in a while.  
  
There was no sign of life so far, just stupid shadows. The dragon has assured us he is leading us in the right direction. Yep.  
  
Right.  
  
I can't tell what would be worse, the all-encompassing silence of the Shadow Realm . . . or the wretched dragon's incessant chattering.  
  
. . .  
  
Yep, a VERY tough choice.  
  
We walked on. The shadows crept closer. It didn't change.  
  
We walked on.  
  
************************************************************  
  
***Ryou's POV***  
  
I rested in my soul room. My eyes gazed lightly over my surroundings. My soul room was supposed to reflect me, and I suppose it did. Pale indigo walls surrounded the room which, like my real room, was tidy and quaint. A small picture of his family sat on a small table beside his bed. The floor was a darker shade of blue. The walls and floor were mostly bare. So, did that portray my soul? Blank and bare? . . . I hope not.  
  
I wonder what Yami is doing? Probably getting fresh blood on his hands, on my hands. How many innocents will he condemn tonight?  
  
A lurching feeling . . . what? I snapped into my body with a start. Why had he released his control so early?  
  
I whipped my head around, expecting to see some gory sight. Maybe my Yami wanted me to see something . . . unpleasant. He knows I am quite squeamish when faced with the product of my Yami's tortures.  
  
But I saw . . . nothing. Just an empty street. What was up?  
  
Oh, Yami must have not found anyone on the streets. He was bored and left my the job of walking home. Thanks a bunch Yami.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
. . . my heart started to beat a little faster. Adrenaline seeped into my veins. Something was different. Something was . . . wrong.  
  
That's when the sky turned black.  
  
************************************************************  
  
***3rd person POV****  
  
Ryou froze. Bakura sulked. Kaya quivered. Mhyrz laughed.  
  
In his strange, seemingly wall-less cell, Mhyrz summoned shadows into the Realm of Light. Reaching for his target, and salvation, Ryou.  
  
Kaya watched in horror as his green eves positively glowed. His face was a picture of triumph. The shadows around her twisted and rolled so fast it made her noxious.  
  
Bakura slowly became aware of his Hikari's increasing distress. Finally, he rose from his hateful musings to ask, //Hikari, what is WRONG with you?!//  
  
/Um . . . the moon went out. . ./  
  
//What the hell do you mean. I'm in no mood to play games. . .// his tone was dangerous.  
  
/I'm . . . I'm serious Yami! The MOON went OUT!/  
  
//Hikari . . .//  
  
/Look!/  
  
Bakura grudgingly obliged. Through Ryou's eyes he saw that Ryou was, indeed, telling the truth. The night sky was a sea of black. Shadows were approaching.  
  
Bakura took over and Ryou was thrown back into his soul room. Bakura looked around, lightly amused.  
  
The lonely street was quickly being overrun with familiar shadows as dark as the sky above. 'So, the Shadow Realm is being summoned . . .' he thought. "My, my. . . now hmm . . . SOMETHING seems familiar here. I just CAN'T seem to put my finger on it."  
  
He threw back his head and let loose a peal of malicious laughter.  
  
"You, whoever you are, show yourself! You DARE to challenge ME to a Shadow Game?! I AM the shadows!!"  
  
"Are you so sure?" A cold voice asked.  
  
Before Bakura could reply, he felt a tug at his soul. "What the . . ."  
  
Something was being taken . . . from inside him . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Ryou?  
  
Ryou!  
  
************************************************  
  
Evil cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep.  
  
Since I was . . . preoccupied at the start of this chapter, I'll take this time to thank Towairaito Zoon and Erckie for reviewing. You guys are awesome!!  
  
I actually had INSPARATION to do this chapter . . . it boggles the mind. . .  
  
Hey, if I could ask you something . . . does anyone know how to make italics appear on Microsoft word? I've tried Underscores around the word and using regular italics but they wont show up when I download them. Is there a special way to do this?  
  
To Towairaito Zoon (and everyone else too,) After this I will make a conscious effort to make my chapters longer. . . I'm sorry they're so short! I will definitely try harder! I still really new at this! (I wrote this chapter before getting your comment)  
  
Thanks for reading! Until next time! 


	10. New Inspiration

Hello guys! It's been awhile . . . I'm sssssssoooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I'm so damn lazy . . . I'm drawing lots though. Trying to put them up on a web site but it wont work argh! Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long and how crappy this chapter is gonna be . . . I suck.  
  
By the way . . .  
  
"Blah" = talking 'Blah' = thoughts /Blah/ = Hikari to Yami //Blah// = Yami to Hikari  
  
Just in case anyone was confused! ^_^ Oh, incase you were wondering, I haven't managed to get the rights so . . . I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***Chapter 9  
New Inspiration*** (Not for me though . . .;_;)  
  
***Bakura's POV***  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Something was wrong, something was very wrong. What the hell is happening? I thought that someone had summoned the Shadow Realm to duel in a Shadow game . . . apparently not. But now, what was he doing? Trying to take MY hikari is he? Hm, sorry.  
  
Not today.  
  
Focusing, I used the hidden powers of my ever useful Millenium Ring to create a magical barrier around me. It was near invisible and thin, but it could hold off many powerful Shadow spells, no way is he getting through this . . .  
  
He sure did seem determined to try though.  
  
The force trying to get my Hikari halted hesitantly at my barrier. I took this moment, summoning another powerful bit of magic, to blast at my "opponent". My target, a hand that had formed as my unseen opponent focused their magic, was hit, dead on, by my sphere of dark energy. Bye Bye.  
  
Well, looks like I won again.  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
Scratch that.  
  
The hand of magic, (which, now that I thought of it, looked sort of like the just desserts card I used against the stupid pharaoh) Was reforming again, even bigger, reinforced by its master's spells.  
  
"Come out and fight me damn it!" I yelled at the direction of the specter hand that was approaching yet again. "Stop hiding in the shadows! Come out and face me!"  
  
'Geez, I think I'm starting to sound like the stupid Pharaoh.'  
  
I need an opening though. If he would show himself, I would have a target that I could do something about. Can we say Shadow Realm for eternity?  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think so."  
  
The voice echoed through his dark surroundings. "I need your lighter half for that!"  
  
"What the-" Was all I could say before the Shadow hand rammed, full force, into my defenses, shattering them into nothing.  
  
********************************************  
  
***Kaya's POV***  
  
I was huddled, in my little corner.  
  
Like a coward.  
  
'But, there's nothing I can do!'  
  
Over top of his huge mirror, Mhyrz was trying to get the white haired boy he had seen earlier. He was using the mirror to extend his powers into the real world. Sounded like the Ryou was putting up a good fight, but Mhyrz was going to win . . .  
  
'I could help!'  
  
The shadows around us were swirling WAY to fast for my liking, and I was starting to feel sick . . . The sound that came from nowhere grew with each spell that Mhyrz cast into the real realm.  
  
'I've got to help.'  
  
Yes, I need to help. But . . . I'm too weak. What could I possibly do . . .  
  
Might as well just keep sitting here.  
  
Like a coward.  
  
I stiffened as a thought passed through my head. One that I couldn't ignore.  
  
'But, if there's something I could do to help. Anything to make a difference. Shouldn't I?'  
  
I stood up suddenly. I was going to do something. I, Kaya Weyward, was going to help, even if it's just a little. Enough sitting around and feeling scared and sorry for myself.  
  
Anyway, it's not as if I've got anything to lose.  
  
I walked silently toward the laughing Mhyrz, his face a picture of triumph. I may not have magic, or amazing powers, but I do have . . . a really heavy . . . thing.  
  
I stumbled upon a heavy thing on the ground. It was a rock or maybe a heavy book. ((A/N use your imagination! n-nu)) Anyway, it was heavy.  
  
I strode towards Mhyrz. His task seemed to be drawing to an end as the swirling shadows and whirlwind of sound reached their climax. I lifted the heavy . . . thing over and brought it down.  
  
Right. On. His. Head.  
  
**************************************************  
  
***Bakura's POV***  
  
"Ugh, my head . . . what the hell happened?"  
  
Upon hearing no reply, I sat up quickly. Big mistake. My head pounded with a furious headache. I cursed. Slowly this time, I surveyed my surroundings. I was . . . still in the Shadow Realm!  
  
What happened? Oh right. That hand thing was trying to take my Hikari . . .  
  
"Ryou!?" I searched franticly through my mind for him. Nothing. He wasn't there.  
  
"Damn!" Who took him! 'Well whoever it was better be careful, 'cuz Yami Bakura is after you.'  
  
But not now, damn this headache! I would have to wait until the pain subsided. Until then . . .  
  
I leafed through my deck, wondering.  
  
'Which monster shall I devour his soul with?'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
***Mhyrz's POV***  
  
"What the, what the hell happened?" My head hurt . . . I reached around it, feeling a large bump under my hair. Damn, something must have hit me, hard.  
  
But, did it interrupt my spell . . . It must have! I was in the middle of my most important part! What the hell hit me though?  
  
I stood up slowly, trying to keep my conscious from fading. Then, I saw . . .  
  
Kaya!  
  
That brat!  
  
She was sitting there, in her usually corner of my prison. She stared at me defiantly. So it was her. I didn't think the little wuss had it in her. Oh well, she'll pay now . . .  
  
I walked toward her, ready to cast a spell that would her make her wish that she hadn't stopped me. I stopped.  
  
Lying beside her where he had been summoned to, was the white haired boy Ryou.  
  
I laughed. Kaya's determination visibly wavered. So much for her new found courage. "SO, you actually tried to stop me. Ha! Lot of good that did you! I was going to punish you, but now, that will have to wait. I've got work to do."  
  
I then noticed a difference in Ryou. His Millenium item was gone. Oh well. It would have been an added bonus to have the power of the ring added to my own, but I had a better prize in mind . . . Besides, now I don't have to deal with that damn spirit of his, he was pretty powerful . . . put up quite a fight.  
  
I turned my back on the shaken Kaya and the unconscious Ryou and approached my spell mirror, only to find it shattered. I growled. I turned back to look at Kaya. She smiled, with a certain hint of smugness. 'Stupid little brat, she broke my mirror!'  
  
"So maybe you did slow me down . . . a bit, but now that I have you two, I will get out of here soon."  
  
Kaya paled once more. 'that's right! Soon you and Ryou, will die to get me the most powerful magical object in the worlds!' I would just love to punish her for her defiance, but I can't take the chance, she's too valuable.  
  
"Now to get to work . . ."  
  
************************************************************  
  
***3rd Person POV***  
  
And in the Shadow Realm . . . The three travelers travelled on.  
  
They were in much the same position as they were in last time we checked up on them. Wandering through the Shadow Realm. Their guide, the ever talkative Baby Dragon assured them repeatedly that they were on the right track. Yugi hoped so. They were all starting to get tired.  
  
That, coupled with an insane urge to mind crush the dragon every ten seconds or so, was making a certain Yami spirit's patience run very thin.  
  
So, it was a good thing that something changed, because that, of course, meant that they were actually NOT going around in circles.  
  
To Yami, this knowledge brought immense relief.  
  
The thing that changed was when Yugi, blankly staring at the space in front of him, had spotted something small and silver in the distance.  
  
"Hey Yami," said Yugi, interrupting the dragon's monologue about his third cousin twice removed, the Dragon Dwelling in a Cave. ((A/N yes, that's a duel monster . . . er, not the cousin part 0.o)) "What's that?"  
  
Seeing the object of his Hikari's query, Yami took the lead and headed through the shadows towards it. That's when he realized, "Bakura?"  
  
The former tomb robber got up from his resting position and eyed Yami with a look of extreme dislike, "I hope you can explain just exactly WHAT is going on here Pharaoh, or, I think I will have to hurt you. You better have some answers."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
WWHEEEEEEEEEE I'm done now. Yes! That WAS longer . . . A bit anyway! ^_^ seven pages, font 12. My last was like what, five? I hope it was better! Didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would!  
  
I hate using the word "shadows" over and over again . . . way to monotonous.  
  
Thanks A LOT to Subieko, Towairaito Zoon and Erckie for reviewing! You guys R.O.C.K!!!!!!!  
  
Subieko put me on their faves list! Wheee! I feel so loved! ^-^  
  
Thanks for listening to my rambling, and for reading my chapter! Any questions? Comments? Flames? Okay, defiantly not flames, but constructive criticism. Please Review!!  
  
Ja Ne! =^-^= 


	11. Dragons of the Shadow Realm

Oh, Ra . . . It's been like, a month since I last updated, well not THAT long, but definitely WAY too long. *sobs* I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! I've had no inspiration whatsoever, but I'm tryin' to write this anyway!  
  
I've heard that most people update at night, but I usually update first thing in the morning. I suppose that'll change once I've gotta go to school again. Only one week left! N0OOOOO!!!!!  
  
Thanks a whole lot to Subieko, Erckie and Padfootz-Pincess for reviewing, I now have 25 reviews. Not bad, considering my goal at the start was to get at least 2! Thank-you everyone!! ^-^  
  
I think my review count is exaggerating by one right now.  
  
Note: Would you like me to elaborate on Kaya and Mhyrz a bit? I don't want it to seem like my OCs are running the show, so please tell me what you think about that. I WILL definitely give Mhyrz a bit of a past later on to explain why he's in the Shadow Realm in the first place, but that'll be later.  
  
As for Mhyrz's Mirror, it's sort of his little window into the real world. Whoever locked him there put it there. Maybe so Mhyrz would know what's going on, or maybe so he could see what he couldn't have? (I don't really know and I made it up! ^-^U) Anyway, it also allows him to cast spells into the real world, so that's how he got them into the Shadow Realm. I hope that wasn't really too confusing, and that it answered some of your questions Subieko!  
  
My brother of all people gave me inspiration to do part of this chapter, the Whiptailed Crow part. He will NOT STOP going "Cu Caw, Cu Caw" and it's driving me nuts . . .  
  
Opps! That's a lot of authors notes, sorry! I'll shut up now!  
  
***Chapter 10  
Dragons of the Shadow Realm***  
  
"You better have some answers."  
  
The two Yami spirits faced each other. Yugi and the Baby Dragon ran to catch up to them. "Yami Bakura! What are you doing here?!" said Yugi in surprise.  
  
The spirit in question, however, paid no attention to the hikari's question. Instead, his eyes continued to glare daggers at Yami Yugi. The two were not happy campers.  
  
'Oh great' thought Yugi 'these two HATE each others guts, this is going to be a long day.' He watched them in their glaring contest, Yami's crimson eyes met with deep chocolate ones. Someone had to break the silence.  
  
And that, of course, was the Baby Dragon.  
  
"Hey, why'd we stop? What's up? Oh. Who is he, he looks funny, what's with the hair man? He looks like Santa Clause on a diet! Man if-"  
  
"Cu Caw! Cu Caw!"  
  
The dragons rather offensive monologue was cut to a halt when a deafening shriek filled the air. They looked up, trying to find the source of the sound, when,  
  
"WHOOOooooooooooshhhh"  
  
"Cu Caw! Cu Caw!"  
  
All the group saw was a flash of orange before they fell to their knees to avoid the blur of orange that dive bombed them, screeching all the way.  
  
"What the HELL is that!" yelled Bakura, obviously not pleased.  
  
"I think," said Yami, studying the flying figure, "that is the Whiptailed Crow." The group dove to avoid another attack..  
  
The Whiptailed Crow wasn't much bigger than any of them, but it was dangerous. It had two dragon style wings and an orange body. He had long talons. A skinny, but powerful tail, sharp beak, and small beady eyes finished off the winged beast.  
  
"How can we defeat that monster?" Yami asked. He was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't combat this foe. He was a master of strategies and games, not hand to hand combat.  
  
"I SAY WE RUN!" yelled Yugi. The monster was coming around.  
  
"Run?!" Yelled both spirits, obviously not pleased with the prospect of fleeing. They shot each other a glare before they were interrupted again by another dive.  
  
The monster screeched in anger. It seemed to ponder a different plan of attack.  
  
"Unless the mighty millenium spirits have a better idea! I'd sure like to hear it!" Yugi said, uncharacteristically angry.  
  
"Cu CAW!"  
  
The Whiptailed Crow prepared for another pass at its prey. It flew low, its wings only inches above the shadowy ground.  
  
They jumped away to avoid the creatures claws, but they forgot how it got its name.  
  
They forgot about its tail.  
  
The tail lashed out, knocking the two spirits to the ground. Before Yugi could react, the Crow had turned on him, talons outstretched.  
  
"That is IT!" Bakura yelled angrily. He whipped out his deck and a low hum filled the air as his ring started to glow dangerously.  
  
"I summon the Man Eater-"  
  
"White Lighting Attack!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of white energy as the crow shrieked. Its body seemed to dissipate into the shadows as it was destroyed.  
  
The travelers looked up to see a large silver, white dragon, which could only be . . .  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" exclaimed Yugi in awe.  
  
One of the most powerful Dragons known to Duel Monsters flew above them. His large body was covered with silvery white plates of armor. His eyes glittered a bright, cerulean blue, and his claws were long and sharp. He was big, powerful, and dangerous.  
  
The dragon landed and a humanoid figure jumped off of it.  
  
"We thought you might need a hand." He said in a deep voice.  
  
"I was doing just fine by myself, thank you." Grumbled Bakura darkly.  
  
"He means thank you." Said Yugi, a little intimidated by the dragon and figure before him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Skye, one of the 4 Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"Four?" asked Yugi, "like the four cards?"  
  
"Yes." The dragon said, "my brothers are known as Blytz, Styrm, and my sister is Krystal. We all reside in the Castle of Dragons."  
  
The warrior stepped forward. He was a lot bulkier and had more muscle than any human had. He was wearing thick armor that looked to be made of leather. He had short, dark blue hair. In his hands he held a long sword, whose blade was a blue, slightly teal colour. "I am the Warrior Dai Grepher, but you can call me Grepher. Am I correct in assuming that you are headed to the Castle of Dragons?"  
  
Yes we are." Said Yami, "could you tell us if we are headed in the right direction?" Yami shot an annoyed glance toward the Baby Dragon who was currently occupied with trying to get the larger beast to talk to him.  
  
"Yes, you are as far as I can tell. I can go back to the castle and request that someone pick you up, you are still a long way from your destination."  
  
"Really? That would be-"  
  
BOOM "EEEPP!"  
  
In a flash of orange, the Baby Dragon was behind Yugi for protection, and the Blue Eyes snorted in annoyance, and rolled his large eyes. His clawed foot was where the smaller dragon had been seconds ago.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you two are 'old friends' huh?" said Yami brightly to the terrified little dragon.  
  
"Uh . . . that would be great!" finished Yugi.  
  
"Alright then," said the warrior, mounting the silver dragon again. "you stay here until we come back so we know where to find you."  
  
The dragon and rider departed, the Blue Eyes sending the Baby Dragon one last glare, before flying off into the shadowed distance.  
  
"Gee," said Yugi, "what'd you do to make that Blue Eyes so mad at you?"  
  
"Nothing bad!" he squeaked. "I just asked him about the castle, and how his brothers and sister are doing, and if the Lord of Dragons found his Flute of Summoning Dragon from last time I accidentally lost it, really, it wasn't my fault! And if the Red Eyes Black Dragon had gotten over the time me and the Witty Phantom, who is one of my best friend ya know, dumped this really durable white paint on his head, and if the Curse of Dragon got the- "  
  
"Okay, we get the picture!" said Yugi hastily, seeing his Yami's eye twitching and a faint outline of the eye of Horus appear on his forehead. /Don't do anything too drastic Yami!/  
  
//Sorry aibou.// Yami calmed down.  
  
After awhile, the group sat down, Bakura still a grouchy from being deprived of sicking his Man Eater Bug on another victim. They needed some rest. It had, after all, been a long day.  
  
Yugi fiddled with the stone that the Dark Magician had giving him. Bakura was thinking about what he would do to whoever it was that had stolen his hikari. Yami was staring blankly into the swirling mists that passed for scenery in this realm. The Baby Dragon seemed to be taking a nap. It appeared to be the only time he didn't make noise, until a loud sound filled the air.  
  
'Oh dear Ra, he snores' thought Yami.  
  
In a dead serious voice, "Aibou?"  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"If Joey EVER plays his Baby Dragon card again, I will personally see to it that it is slaughtered by the Dark Magician, before I burn the card and drown the ashes."  
  
As Yugi gave his Yami a startled look, Bakura added, "Not if I get t it first." He promptly returned to thinking about the large stash of sharp, shiny things he had at Ryou's house.  
  
'Aren't we a pleasant group' thought Yugi dryly, sitting between the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber.  
  
The Baby Dragon snored.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A short while later, a sound of beating wings filled the air.  
  
The first to land was the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon with Grephor. The next was the slightly smaller Red Eyes Black Dragon, who shot a rather nasty crimson look at the Baby Dragon for aforementioned reasons. After him came the deadly looking Curse of Dragon, whose bony hide seemed darker and more dangerous in the scarce light that the shadows had to offer. The last was the smallest. A blue dragon with many sharp horns on his back and claws, the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress.  
  
"Well?" said Gryphor, looking at the boy and spirits who were looking at the dragons, "What are you waiting for? Never rode a Dragon before?"  
  
Yami was the first to approach the Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Are you ready to fly Massssster Yami?" The dragon hissed dryly.  
  
Bakura, not wanting to be outdone by the Pharaoh, strode confidently up to the Red Eyes, who stopped glaring at the Baby Dragon long enough to admit the Tomb Robber onto his back.  
  
Yugi approached the Winged Dragon cautiously before being instructed by the blue beast how to get onto his back without touching his sharp horns.  
  
"Are we all ready?" called the Blue Eyes, his voice loud and commanding.  
  
"Wait! What about me!?" squeaked the Baby Dragon. The silver dragon rolled his eyes again before capturing him in his claws, in a way that would probably not be too comfortable for the smaller of the two.  
  
Ignoring the squeak of protest, the Blue Eyes shouted, "Lets Fly!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ack, took all that time for me to update and the chapter isn't even that long. Sorry.  
  
There were WAY too many dragons in that chapter. I'm sick of typing their names already.  
  
Incase you're wondering, all the duel monsters are REAL, even if you haven't seen them on the show. Here, I'll put some info about them, incase there's any you haven't heard of, but most are from the show, so you should know them. The info is off the cards.  
  
Name of Monster - Element/Type - Attribute - atk def Monster Description, or effect  
  
Baby Dragon - Wind - Dragon - atk/1200 def/700 Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power. Everyone probably knows this card, it's joey's little orange dragon.  
  
Warrior Dai Grepher - Earth - Warrior - atk/1700 def/1600 The warrior who can manipulate Dragons. Nobody knows is mysterious past. I'm pretty sure this card hasn't been on the show.  
  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Light - Dragon - atk/3000 def/2500 This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. Kaiba's main monster.  
  
Red-Eyes B. Dragon - Dark - Dragon - atk/2400 def/2000 A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. Joey has this one.  
  
Curse of Dragon - Dark - Dragon - atk/2000 def/1500 A wicked dragon that taps into dark forces to execute a powerful attack. Yugi has it.  
  
Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 - Wind - Dragon - atk/a400 def/1200 A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue. Yugi has this one too.  
  
Hm, I left out the Whiptailed crow 'cuz I can't find that card. It's on the virtual reality episode for about 10 seconds. Well, you probably already knew most of that, but whatever.  
  
Ugh, more authors notes than story. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
Alright, that's all, c ya! 


End file.
